


Welcome Baby Hale

by sbingle2018



Series: Hale Legacy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cesarean Section, Childbirth, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018
Summary: In part two of my Hale Legacy series we go through Stiles pregnancy and the birth of he and Derek's first child.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846942
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	Welcome Baby Hale

**Author's Note:**

> This part is sped up a lot I documented Stiles' pregnancy in 3 month increments. Some of it may be a little choppy so I apologize for that in advance! Feedback is appreciated! Enjoy!

"Well, the good news is we know when the pup is set to be born, and we will preform a Cesarean to deliver him or her." Deaton sat down with Derek and Stiles to go over the things Stiles should expect in the early stages of his pregnancy. Stiles looked at Deaton "how do we know when the baby is supposed to be born?" 

Deaton laughed softly "all wolves are born during a full moon Stiles... just nine months from now. So, the full moon in October you will have the Cesarean to deliver. But, you are only about ten weeks right now. So, you will be going through a lot of changes. You may or may not lactate during the pregnancy and after. We will know that about a week after the birth when your milk would be set to come in." 

Stiles looked wide-eyed at him "my baby won't eat for a week?!" Deaton laughed "of course your baby will have milk. You'd just supplement with formula until you produce milk or your baby will be formula fed. Either way, unless your baby has abnormalities... there is no reason it won't thrive." Stiles nodded and he looked at Deaton "okay, so how do we know if the baby is abnormal?" 

Deaton pulled out a few tubes to collect some blood from Stiles "I'll perform blood tests to see if your baby is at risk of birth defects, if tests come back positive it doesn't mean that the baby will have problems its just my indication to to more extensive testing on you." Stiles hated needles but he held Derek's hand and let Deaton stick him.

After getting blood Deaton laid Stiles back on the table, and got him to pull his shirt up so he could do an ultrasound to see if the baby was viable and if there were multiples. Squirting gel on his belly Deaton grabbed ths wand, and rolled it over Stiles belly, he immediately found the baby. 

  
"Okay here is baby" he said poiting to the screen "baby has a good steady heartbeat and I'll play it so you can listen, but first I am going to make sure there is only one in here and check the blood flow of the cord as well as do some measurements of the placenta and uterus that your body created to house the baby." 

He rolled the wand around, and would pause from time to time to measure everything with a separate roller ball on the machine that he used his left hand to operate. Ten minutes of that he paused on the baby, and he reached down to turn a small dial up. The sound of a steady, strong, fast beating wolf pup heart came through the little speaker. It was a fast swooshing sound, and Stiles cried. Derek just watched in amazement at the fact, Stiles was carrying a developing baby inside of him

~•Three Months Along•~

Now that clothes were getting tight, and food wasn't staying down Stiles was dressing in Derek's clothing and looked like he was half dead. His stomach was starting to poke out, and round off like an actual baby bump not just like he had eaten one too many donuts. His morning sickness was excruciating and at all times of the day and night... it was all day sickness really. 

Cravings were beginning to kick in and so far his go to was canned Tuna and vanilla ice cream... Derek thought he was going to be sick the first time he saw him eating it. But, here Stiles was again... face burried in the toilet while he sobbed, just wanting it to stop. Derek was cleaning up the floor where Stiles hadn't quite made it to the bathroom before things came back up. 

"Stiles what the hell were you eating?" Derek looked at him and Stiles' face was tear streaked and red "blueberry yogurt." Derek looked back at the floor then back to him "what the hell is red in blueberry yogurt?" Stiles sniffled "that's the ketchup from the chicken tenders I was dipping in the yogurt." Derek gagged and just averted his eyes to clean the rest of the mess up.

He got Stiles some crackers and a sprite before setting him on the couch to relax in the meeting room, tonight was a pack meeting. Despite Derek's protests Stiles insisted that he attend the meeting. Everyone shuffled into the meeting room, and before Cora even walked in with it Stiles could smell the fried food she was bringing with her. He darted from the couch to the bathroom to throw up again... 

Wolves have a very keen sense of smell especially while pregnant, and smells triggered sickness for Stiles faster than eating food. Derek walked upstairs to check on him, finding him in the bed resting. "I'll just listen in on the meeting... the smells are getting to me." Derek smiled "its okay... I know this is tough for you, get some rest we have to go see Deaton tomorrow." Derek kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

The next morning Stiles was up, and in the shower as Derek made coffee to fully wake himself up. Getting dressed they both headed down to Derek's truck, Stiles was texting his dad.

Noah: Hey kiddo. How are you feeling, Derek said it's been pretty bad on you so far with being sick.  
Stiles: It's awful dad, I am barely keeping food down.   
Noah: Your mother stayed sick when she was pregnant with you... and that was a human mom carrying a human baby. I can only assume its amplified by the fact you're supernatural now. Just let me know if you need anything. I love you son.  
Stiles: Love you too dad.

Deaton sat down with them, and he had a stack of papers in his hands. Then Melissa walked in, and Stiles looked at them both "what's wrong with my baby?" Deaton sighed "nothing is wrong. The tests have just come back positive for chromosomal abnormalities and we will need to do more tests to confirm or disprove the blood results." 

Melissa put her hand on his shoulder "Stiles we are going to do something called an amniocentesis... we have to stick a long needle guided by ultrasound into your abdomen, we will then pierce the uterus and amniotic sac to draw off some of the amniotic fluid to test." 

Derek's protective side kicked in "hell no" Stiles was tearing up "Stiles I do these for a living I know what I am doing. I promise you, I wouldn't do this unless it was necessary." Melissa reassured them both.

"Okay Stiles, lay back and lay absolutely still for me... you will feel the cold gel, the ultrasound wand and then you will feel the needle." Melissa pointed to a huge eight inch needle on the tray of various instruments, and Stiles closed his eyes tight. 

Stiled gasped softly at the cold sensation, then he took slow deep breaths. The wand was on his belly "okay big stick, just keep breathing for me. Just like how you are, slow deep breaths." Stiles squeezed Derek's hand as he felt the needle pierce his stomach.

After only a few moments Melissa withdrew the needle, and put the fluid into a tube before desposing of the needle into the sharps container. "Alright, you can stay there for Dr. Deaton to do your routine ultrasound while I get this labeled and sent off for the tests..

Their routine ultrasound showed things were right on track, and the baby was growing well. Deaton couldn't tell the sex of the baby but he did go through and talk about how the birth would go.

"Doc, what happens if I don't have the Cesarean? Like how would the baby get out?" Stiles looked at him. "Well, Stiles it's gruesome.. the baby would tear its way out as you tear into yourself to ge the baby out. The pain would likely knock you out and that leaves your baby exposed to danger because the baby will be covered with vernix and blood... drawing predators. Same as if you were a wolf and not a werewolf." 

Stiles eyes got wide "okay sorry I asked" Derek laughed softly "but you will be in an operating room while I deliver your baby. Your baby will be cleaned, and laid on your chest while you recover. Which will be a pretty fast process, considering there won't be as much trauma.

~•Six Months Along•~ 

Stiles' stomach poked out even more now, and they had found out they were expecting a baby boy. Now here Stiles is sitting with a book of baby names while Derek scrolls through lists on his phone... they cannot agree on a name for him.

"What about Tyler?" Derek asked and Stiles cringed "no" Derek sighed and scrolled up more "Archer?" Stiles looked at him "too close to Argent." Derek groaned "just pick a name already" Stiles turned and looked at him "this is a name he will have forever and we have to pick a name that flows right with Hale" Derek rolled his eyes and kept scrolling.

They looked at one another and said the same exact name at the same time Colby... Colby Andrew Hale would be his name. Stiles was sitting on the couch as the phone rang, and it was Deaton with the results of the amniocentesis. It had taken three months to get the results back to them, because they did extensive tests on it to be sure nothing was overlooked. 

Putting the phone on speaker they looked at the phone, and Deaton got straight to the point "all tests are clear... your son is perfectly healthy and he is fine." Stiles chimed in "his name is Colby" Deaton laughed softly "Colby is perfectly fine." 

Stiles was laying on the couch, and Derek sitting there for Stiles to rest his head. Derek's hand was resting on Stiles' belly when he suddenly moved it "what was that?" He looked down at Stiles who smiled "Colby is kicking" Derek looked at his mates swollen belly and smiled brightly "he kicked for me... I can't believe I felt him kick." 

~•Nine Months Along•~

"Stiles we have two weeks until the full moon... what are you doing in here?" Deaton asked him and Stiles looked at him "s-something is wrong. I built a nest." Deaton laughed softly "Stiles that is normal for wolves close to birth.. your nesting is normal and I would be surprised if you weren't.. Derek told me how methodically you built the nest when you two mated... your body, your wolf instincts are very strong and you'll do great." 

Stiled blushed at the compliment, and blushed because his brain was right back there to that night.. the night Colby was conceived. Deaton patted his shoulder "no more ultrasounds.. go home and get rest. You need every bit of it these last two weeks." 

Back at home, Stiles was thinking about something but it wasn't resting... his hormones had him hard as a rock, and Derek walking around the kitchen shirtless made him want to scream. They had, had sex during the pregnancy, but right now Stiles wanted to climb out of his skin, because his senses were so heightend. 

Barely making it through dinner, Stiles sat uncomfortable in his seat. His belly, and body hurt from growing a pup, and he was still hard as a rock in his sweat pants. He put his plate on the counter and rushed up the stairs, Derek followed immediately thinking he was going to be sick. He stopped when he got to the bedroom, Stiles laying on the bed on his side hiding his face with a pillow. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Derek pulled the pillow away from him and Stiles whined "Derek.. I'm horny, I need you." He was desperately trying to undo Derek's belt and Derk laughed "easy baby, I'll give it to you... so beautiful the way you look. Desperate for me, heavily pregnant with our pup, so fucking beautiful." 

Derek was already hard at the thought of sex with his beautiful mate, he qucikly stripped them both, and laid on the bed. Stiles straddled his lap, grinding their cocks together. Both of them moaned, Stiles grabbed Derek's cock at the base, and positioned himself before sinking down on it. 

Derek growled in his chest, watching as Stiles began riding him. "That's it baby, ride me. Touch yourself." Stiles obeyed, beginning to stroke his cock as he rode Derek. Within a few minutes he was crying out as he came all over Derek's chest, Derek moaned. Grabbing Stiles' ass he held him up so he could mercilessly fuck into him. His movements fast, and desperate for his release. Stiles was moaning, and panting as Derek came deep inside of him. 

Derek helped Stiles lay down on the bed on his side while he pampered, and cleaned him up. Only moments after they finished their quickie Stiles was asleep in the bed, and Derek curled up with him... Derek was a nervous wreck about the impending birth.

~•Birth•~ 

Melissa and Deaton were walking around the room, as Stiles sat cross legged on the operating table. "Stiles when I tell you to lay back I need you to lay straight back, you will feel a big pinch and a burn as I slip the IV into your spinal column to give you the epidural." Deaton gave his instructions clear and firm.

Derek was sitting down were he would ne positioned beside Stiles' head, and Melissa was helping Stiles lean forward so his spine was closer to the skin of his back. Deaton placed a gloved hand on Stiles' back "alright big deep breath in for me... in." Stiles inhaled and Deaton placed the needle on his back "and out for me... steady" Stiles exhaled and Deaton sank the needle in "alright just hold still for me. I'm almost done." Stiles didn't move.

"Alright now lay straight back for me" Deaton guided him back and he got him situated before putting up the curtain, so Stiles nor Derek could see what was happening. "Did you feel that?" Deaton asked and Stiles said no... he had cut Stiles from hipbone to hipbone. He had given Stiles an epidural laced with a very tiny tiny amount of Wolfsbane, to keep him from healing too quickly.

After a few minutes Stiles and Derek heard the most beautiful sound they had ever heard in their lives... they heard Colby's first cry. Born at 8:25am on October eighth. Stiles was in tears and so was Derek, Deaton held him up for them both to see. This beautiful baby boy with a head full of jet black hair, he looked just like Derek did when he was born. 

Derek cut his cord, and Melissa cleaned him up while Deaton removed the uterus that Stiles' body had formed along with the placenta that supplied Colby with nutrients. After Stiles was wheeled into recovery, he was met with the sight of Derek sitting there cradling their tiny newborn son to his chest.

Derek smiled as he undid Stiles' hospital gown, unswaddeling Colby.. he placed their newborn onto his mate's bare chest, and pulled his gown up to cover them along with the blanket. Everyone in the pack came to visit along with Stiles' dad, Colby was the spitting image of Derek and Derek's only wish was that his parents could have been here to meet him.

Back at home after two days of recovery, where Stiles has learned he would never produce milk. He was changing Cobly's diaper while Derek fixed his bottle and Cora was so excited she would get to hold him again while she bickered with Lydia about who's turn it was. 


End file.
